Família, amigos e notícias de além mar
by Fabianadat
Summary: Natal em família, ano novo na Toca, amigos, festa e muito amor rolando... Além da surpresa especial do Harry Noel! UNIVERSO DA FIC O CAÇADOR E SEU AMOR SLASH/LEMON


**Título: O caçador e seu amor**

**Autor: Fabianadat**

**Co-autoria: Topaz Autumn Sprout**

**Betagem: Uma doida corrigindo a outra**

**Pares: Harry & Draco**

**Classificação: NC-17**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama/M-preg**

**Disclaimer: Os personagens e situações pertencem à JK Rowling, esta fic não infringe direitos autorais nem gera lucro.**

******** A fic é SLASH/Lemon, ou seja, trata do relacionamento entre dois homens, e vai rolar pegação explícita. Se não é tua praia, NÃO LEIA!**

**Família, amigos e notícias de além mar. EXTRA 5 **

A paisagem gelada que se descortinava da janela indicava que o inverno havia chegado, novamente era época de Natal e este ano todos tinham muito que agradecer. Por causa Kai, Amy e outras crianças pequenas, a tradicional ceia da véspera foi transformada num festivo almoço natalino no dia 25, que este ano teria lugar na Mansão Black. Monstro parecia particularmente inspirado, cozinhando por dias a fio com o intuito de agradar sua senhorinha e o mestre Malfoy; mas principalmente superar em quantidade e qualidade qualquer coisa preparada pela matrona ruiva.

Enquanto remexia nas panelas e dispunha artisticamente os quitutes prontos na fina porcelana Black, ele resmungava sobre a casa ser invadida pelos traidores de sangue e adoradores de trouxas. E era tudo culpa de Potter! Ainda bem que sua santa senhora não precisava mais encarar aquela gentalha! Mas ele nada podia fazer, o meio sangue até lhe oferecera a liberdade, mas ele nunca deixaria a casa Black, agora tinha a senhorinha Bella para cuidar e os gêmeos foram uma revelação. Apesar de terem sido gerados por uma trouxa, o pai era de família tradicional, somado com a magia doada pelos dois Mestres fazia deles praticamente bruxos puros. Claro que o afilhado de Sirius nunca seria refinado, mas nem mesmo ele podia negar que o garoto magricela era hoje um bruxo muito poderoso e respeitado. No final das contas, o menino Malfoy havia feito um bom casamento, o nome dele ganhara novamente o devido respeito, parte dos bens da família voltaram para o sangue Black legítimo e o meio sangue cobria de mimos tanto o marido quanto os filhos. Lógico que ele não precisava empestar a casa com aqueles cacarecos trouxas, mas a senhorinha Bella gostava da caixa com música e daquele quadro que contava estórias, então o negócio era se conformar com as modernidades...

Ainda resmungando, ele finalizou os preparativos, avisou o casal de que estava tudo pronto e se retirou para a cozinha.

Draco foi conferir os detalhes da mesa posta e checar o suprimento de bebidas, enquanto Harry levou as crianças para brincarem na sala enquanto aguardava os convidados que certamente chegariam via flú.

Como de costume, Molly e Arthur foram os primeiros a chegar e alguns minutos depois a lareira começou a rugir em intervalos regulares até que a casa estivesse repleta de gente, conversas e cumprimentos.

Este ano a decoração era toda em tema de fadas, a nova paixão de Bella que parecia uma fadinha trajando um vestido lilás com brilho furta-cor. Amy num vestidinho verde malva e Kai de macacãozinho azul foram muito mimados e aceitaram colo de diversos familiares.

Pansy e Greg também apareceram, carregados de presentes e do convite de casamento deles. Draco sem se conter comentou: - Pansy! Finalmente você vai desencalhar!

E ela retrucou:

- Fecha a boca Draco, ou eu vou mudar de idéia sobre convidar você para me acompanhar até o altar.

- Pans, quanta honra! Claro que eu aceito. - Falou o loiro abraçando a amiga de longa data.

Greg emendou:

- E vocês também estão convidados para serem nossos padrinhos.

A moça deu um sorriso calculista e completou: - Portanto garotos caprichem nos presentes!

Todos acabaram rindo da tirada sardônica de Pansy e a conversa ficou generalizada enquanto ela distribuía os convites e recebia felicitações.

A lareira se iluminou de verde e Neville, Luna e o filho se juntaram ao pessoal, contando as novidades não muito airosas sobre as intenções do Ministério de mexer nas regras de Hogwarts e os fatos interessantes acontecidos na antiga escola, colocando o filho deles sobre o cobertor lotado de brinquedos junto com os gêmeos.

A lareira iluminou-se mais uma vez e Rony apareceu carregando uma sacola toda decorada com arco-íris e unicórnios. Ele estava surpreendentemente sorridente apesar das olheiras e do ar de cansaço. Logo em seguida foi à vez de Hermione sair das chamas verdes carregando um embrulhinho branco e os adultos aproximaram-se para dar as boas vindas ao mais novo membro da família Weasley.

Draco com anfitrião educado e pai experiente, levou o casal até um sofá confortável e um pouco afastado da balbúrdia. Um par de pequenas mãos emergiu das cobertas e a castanha desembrulhou o bebê, uma linda ruivinha com a pele branquinha como leite e bochechas rosadas. A menina trajava um macacãozinho branco todo enfeitado com fitas de cor turquesa e nas finas mechas vermelhas um lacinho da mesma cor das fitas.

Pansy estava encantada e chegou perto para admirar a criança.

- Oh, Hermione ela é tão bonitinha!

Como se entendesse o elogio, a pequena bocejou e abriu os olhos de um azul muito claro, piscando, dengosa, as pestanas ruivas. A sonserina deu um sorriso e perguntou: - Ela ainda não completou um mês, certo?

A mamãe confirmou: - Eleanor está com 23 dias.

- Eleanor? Que nome forte para uma coisinha tão delicada!

Rony entrou na conversa: - Pois é a Hermione insistiu, ela disse que uma grande dama americana tinha este nome.

E a moça justificou: - Na verdade Eleanor Roosevelt nasceu na Inglaterra e emigrou para os Estados Unidos, ela sem dúvida foi uma mulher extraordinária.

Harry ouvindo a conversa chegou mais perto e apoiou a decisão da amiga: - A senhora Roosevelt foi realmente um ser humano fora de série, lutou pelo direito das mulheres, ajudou a fundar a UNICEF, a elaborar a Declaração dos direitos humanos e por aí vai. E a nossa sobrinha sem dúvida fará jus ao seu nome não é pequenina? - Falou o moreno passando suavemente um dedo pela bochecha rosada.

A neném imediatamente virou o rostinho na direção do calor da mão e a boquinha se abriu.

Harry comentou: - Acho que já está na hora do almoço dela Mione.

O jovem pai todo orgulhoso falou - Ela tem o meu apetite!

A medibruxa concordou com um sorriso, acomodando-se melhor no sofá e oferecendo o peito para a filha. Rony sentou-se ao lado da esposa e ficou olhando para as duas, enquanto Pansy e o moreno juntaram-se aos outros convidados dando privacidade à pequena família.

Kai, Amy, Bella, a filha de Gina e o filho de Luna também foram alimentados e Draco chamou os convidados para almoçar.

Foi uma refeição alegre e descontraída, com muitos risos, piadinhas e expressões de deleite com a soberba culinária do Monstro, as crianças brincavam em volta da mesa e beliscavam nos pratos dos adultos. Bella e a filhinha de Gina borboleteavam em volta de Teddy Lupin, agora um compenetrado estudante de Hogwarts que fazia o possível para ignorar os convites para brincar.

O restante das crianças também começou a se agitar e o casal de anfitriões decidiu que a sobremesa seria servida na sala de estar depois que os presentes de Natal fossem distribuídos.

O tropel da correria de vários pezinhos ribombava pela casa e os adultos seguiam mais lentamente até o aposento. Arthur Weasley se encarregou de fazer a distribuição dos presentes que durou quase uma hora.

Enquanto as crianças se divertiam com os brinquedos novos e os adultos comentavam os presentes, o tilintar de uma sineta anunciou a sobremesa. Ao lado da janela, surgiu uma mesa com vários doces, tendo como ponto alto o tradicional pudim de Natal, que reluzia nas chamas provocadas pela flambagem com um fino conhaque.

Draco e Harry serviram os convidados e as crianças atacaram as coloridas e apetitosas tortinhas de frutas. O moreno guloso provou de tudo um pouco e finalizou a farra doce com seu favorito: uma fatia caprichada da torta de melaço (treacle tart). Draco muito mais comedido comentou que se ele continuasse a comer como um adolescente iria acabar engordando, mas Harry cochichou alguma coisa no ouvido do loiro que o fez calar-se e os olhos cinzentos escurecerem.

Os convivas satisfeitos saboreavam chás, café ou licores, esparramados nos sofás e poltronas divertindo-se com a bagunça de crianças e brinquedos. Harry comentava algo com Molly que foi servir-se de chá quando subitamente se viu com a filha no colo que saltitava feito uma cabritinha e o abraçou, mas no lugar do esperado beijo no rosto ele ganhou uma lambida.

Estranhando a atitude da menina ele perguntou:

- Porque você me lambeu?

E a loirinha respondeu prontamente:

- Para ver se você tem gostinho bom, oras!

- De onde você tirou esta idéia filha?

A pequena inclinou a cabeça relembrando de algo e falou:

- Sabe a outra casa? Eu queria ver as luzinhas da árvore piscando bem no escuro e saí da cama, então eu cheguei na sala, vocês "tavam" de beija beija no sofá e o papai Draco falou: - Harry você é tão gostoso! Daí a Minky me achou e me colocou na cama de novo. E eu lembrei isso agora. Você é bem cheiroso, mas tem um gostinho salgado... Eu prefiro os doces do Monstro.

E pulou do colo dele saindo em disparada na direção das outras crianças que corriam atrás de um jipe de controle remoto manejado por Teddy.

Os dois se olharam lembrando aquela noite e para o azar deles, Jorge ouviu a conversa e caiu na gargalhada chamando a atenção de outros adultos. Harry estava vermelho e Draco sem graça, mas o ruivo não perdeu a chance de implicar: - Que papelão vocês dois, hein? O famoso caçador de comensais e o sonserino mais desconfiado de Hogwarts foram pegos em flagrante por uma criança e não viram nada? Onde vai parar este mundo?

O casal estava mudo de vergonha e Molly veio em socorro dos dois:

- Jorge, crianças tem o dom de surpreender a gente, eu tive sete filhos e digo isto com conhecimento de causa. Algum dia você será pai e eu não duvido que passe por micos ainda piores.

- Vamos lá mamãe! Eu vou acabar inventando um alarme para crianças ou algo do gênero.

- Não se iluda Jorge, os pequenos são imprevisíveis e em se tratando de um filho seu tudo é possível. Portanto eu sugiro que você fique quietinho, o seu dia vai chegar.

O ruivo deu um sorriso de lado e foi procurar Angelina, não era prudente bater de frente com Molly Weasley.

A senhora ruiva deu um sorriso compreensivo e falou:

- Isto acontece rapazes! Todos os pais se deparam com situações constrangedoras vez ou outra, e acho que o Jorge vai pagar com juros e dividendos tudo o que ele aprontou.

- É Natal, vamos festejar! - Disse o senhor Weasley que completou num tom de voz conspiratório: - E eu dou a vocês todo o meu aval para encher a paciência de Jorge quando ele tiver filhos.

- Animem-se meninos, pelo menos ela viu vocês num ato de amor e não durante uma briga ou discussão feia, não é mesmo Arthur?

O bruxo concordou e saiu atrás da criançada que ainda perseguia o carrinho de controle remoto, com a desculpa de vigiar os pequenos quando na verdade todos sabiam muito bem que ele estava curioso sobre o funcionamento do brinquedo.

Harry confortado pelas palavras de Molly fez um carinho no loiro que ainda tinha a expressão fechada.

- Draco, a Molly tem razão. Vem comigo, vamos ver se os gêmeos estão com fome.

Suspirando alto ele seguiu o marido até outra sala, onde os menorzinhos estavam fazendo o soninho da tarde e encontraram Rony e Hermione cochilando abraçados no sofá, os gêmeos e o filhinho de Luna já acordados tomando as mamadeiras e Minky trocando a fralda de Eleanor.

A pequena elfo fez uma mesura educada ao ver os mestres e comentou em voz baixa: - Eu ajudar a curandeira, ela estava tão cansada e o Weasy acabou dormindo com a bebê no colo.

Draco deu um sorrisinho e comentou: - Eu sei Minky, infelizmente eles não têm uma ajuda preciosa como a sua.

A elfo se espigou toda com o elogio e respondeu: - Eu estar aqui para servir mestre, e eu adora os pequenos.

Com um sorriso de aprovação para a prestativa serviçal, Draco pegou Amy no colo, Harry ficou com Kai e no outro braço pegou o herdeiro Longbottom.

A chegada deles na sala com três lindos bebês foi como um imã, as mulheres se acercaram das crianças e alguns dos homens também vieram pajear os pequenos.

Neville agora professor de Herbologia em Hogwarts, havia se tornado um homem calmo e seguro, embora um tanto tímido, mas revelou-se um ótimo pai. Luna estava menos avoada, mas a âncora dela no mundo real era o marido que veio pegar o filho do colo do moreno. O bebê estendeu os bracinhos para ele e deu um lindo sorriso desdentado, que foi retribuído pelo papai orgulhoso. O menino prometia ser tão alto quanto ele, os olhos também eram castanhos e os traços lembravam mais Luna, como o cabelo loiro claro e o rosto oval.

Um edredom foi estendido ao lado de um dos sofás e vários brinquedos foram colocados para que os pequenos brincassem. Logo a filha de Gina e Bella também estavam no cobertor brincando com os bebês como se eles fossem bonecas, os maiores se juntaram num canto da sala para jogar snap explosivo e o restante brincava com os brinquedos novos.

Entre conversas e brincadeiras, as horas passaram voando, o chá foi servido uma hora mais tarde do que de costume e a conversa em torno da mesa se prolongou até a noite, quando os convidados voltaram para suas casas via flú com as crianças cabeceando de sono, ou sendo carregadas no colo dormindo pesado.

Com a casa novamente vazia e os três filhos dormindo, o casal pessoalmente agradeceu a Monstro pela culinária soberba e Draco passou na adega, pegando uma garrafa de uísque de fogo e falou com o marido: - Eu ainda estou com a conversa da Bella girando na cabeça... Será que ela viu algo impróprio?

- Draco! Não adianta ficar martelando na mesma tecla, ela não parece traumatizada nem assustada. A sala estava iluminada somente pelas brasas da lareira e as luzinhas da árvore, e não esqueça que nós estávamos no sofá virado para a lareira, ela deve ter visto nossas cabeças e alguns beijos, pois o resto estava no escuro. Não se amole mais com isto, só vamos ter mais cuidado.

O loiro assentiu e disse que precisava de uma pausa para relaxar, mostrando a garrafa de bebida e se dirigindo para o escritório. Harry avisou que iria tomar um banho e o esperaria no quarto.

Depois de duas doses generosas de uísque de fogo, somadas a agitação do dia e as fartas refeições, Draco sentiu o cansaço chegar, mas ainda estava tenso, então seguiu para o banheiro da suíte do terceiro andar e tomou um relaxante banho de banheira com hidromassagem e sais perfumados; agora ele estava pronto para dormir o sono dos anjos, mas ao entrar no quarto deles seus olhos arregalaram, a boca secou e ele ficou parado apreciando a cena.

Sobre lençóis de seda verde, Harry esparramado na cama usava uma boxer de cetim escarlate, nos pulsos punhos de cetim vermelho debruados de arminho assim como a típica touca de Noel em cetim vermelho com um pompom e debrum de arminho branco.

O moreno entreabriu os olhos a sua chegada e com um sorriso preguiçoso falou: - Oh!Oh!Oh! Feliz Natal!

O loiro, subitamente desperto, sentiu uma fisgada em seu baixo ventre, um gemido ameaçou escapar e enfim pareceu achar a voz depois de um sorriso safado curvar os lábios rubros do moreno sobre a cama: - Harry, o que é isto?

- O nosso Natal particular. – a mão morena escorregou preguiçosa pelo abdômen até adentrar a boxer acariciando o membro ainda em franco descanso, os olhos cinza acompanhavam os movimentos com presteza - Como você mesmo disse, eu preciso gastar as calorias dos doces que comi. E eu sou um homem de palavra, você sabe. Então Draco, você foi um bom menino neste ano? Acha que merece ganhar um presente especial do Harry Noel? – Falou o moreno subindo agora a mão pelo peito e umedecendo os lábios com a língua em movimentos provocantes.

Draco de olhos arregalados só concordou com um balançar de cabeça quase frenético, tal qual uma criança traquinas querendo convencer o Noel que foi a pessoa mais bondosa no correr de todo ano, esperando contar ao bom velhinho e receber seu ansiado presente, esquecendo estrategicamente de mencionar que dera purgante para irmã mais nova e quase decepara o rabo do gato da vizinha.

Num movimento feito para seduzir, o moreno lambeu indicador depois de acariciar levemente os próprios lábios numa clara sugestão. Arrancando o roupão, o loiro subiu na cama e foi engatinhando sobre o corpo do marido até eles ficarem face a face.

- Harry Noel, - a voz sou dengosa e baixinha - eu fui um excelente menino e mereço TUDO que você possa me dar. – E num segundo, depois de uma intensa troca de olhares as bocas estavam coladas num beijo quente e ardoroso, rolando pela cama numa confusão de corpos, mãos acariciando, beliscando, a touca foi parar num canto e a boxer tomou um rumo ignorado. Ambos estavam muito excitados, mas o moreno sempre surpreendente fez Draco deitar-se na cama e sacou um tubo de chantilly em spray escondido debaixo do travesseiro, deitou-se virado para os pés do loiro e falou numa voz absolutamente sacana:

- Eu ainda estou com vontade de doce, mas tem que ser com o seu sabor. Você quer provar a bengalinha doce do Noel?

Draco entendeu a indireta e sorriu faminto. Harry confeitou os dois membros tesos com o creme e eles se perderam entre gemidos e arquejos, um sugando o outro, os quadris inconscientemente procurando enterrar-se naquele calor gostoso da boca alheia buscando o fundo da garganta, o dedos brincalhões roçavam as entradas que pulsavam em espera, volta e meia uma língua mais ousada procurava a fenda a tocando numa doce tortura.

Mas o moreno queria mais ,e sentindo que daquele jeito não durariam muito tempo, soltou-se daquela boca sorrindo ao ouvir protesto do loiro e saindo da cama sentou-se na poltrona reclinável chamando o marido com provocativo menear de dedo:

- Quem sabe você quer sentar no colinho do Noel? Todo menino adora fazer seus pedidos desta maneira...

O loiro com os olhos da cor da tempestade e as bochechas vermelhas meio melecadas de chantilly, foi andando felinamente até a cadeira e se acomodou no colo do outro. Abraçando Harry pelo pescoço ele começou a fazer vários pedidos sussurrados no ouvido do marido, intercalados com mordidinhas e lambidas, fazendo o moreno estremecer e se colar mais naquele corpo cheiroso e delgado.

Com um Accio chantilly, Harry inovou a maneira de lubrificar o marido e Draco ao sentir o dedo curioso em sua entrada prontamente se deixou penetrar, subindo e descendo, gemendo mais alto a cada novo dedo introduzido e gritando alto ao ser empalado com volúpia pelo membro duro de Harry fincando as afiadas unhas em seus ombros, externando o prazer de ser preenchido de forma tão completa.

O creme espalhado os fazia deslizar com facilidade e o loiro resolveu gingar os quadris em pequenos movimentos circulares ao subir e descer aumentando a fricção e enlouquecendo Harry que se enterrou até o fundo nele e começou a masturbá-lo num ritmo forte e rápido. No ar o odor de chantilly e sexo, o som das respirações entrecortadas e o choque dos corpos, e o prazer os atingiu em pouco tempo, com o moreno se derramando no canal pulsante, sem parar de estimular o loiro, que com a cabeça jogada para trás e gemendo em abandono era um quadro sensual e lindo de se ver.

Depois que Draco gozou entre arquejos e ofegos eles ficaram estirados na poltrona, esgotados demais para qualquer movimento e foi com supremo esforço que Harry limpou os dois e carregou o loiro adormecido para a cama.

E em poucos minutos o moreno também adormecia, com um dos braços passados possessivamente pela cintura do loiro.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Os dias que antecederam o final do ano passaram num piscar de olhos e o revellion foi comemorado na casa de Molly, com uma ceia enorme, casa cheia, muita bebida e um show de fogos de artifício com as últimas criações da Gemialidades Weasley.

Jorge aproveitou a ocasião para usar os convidados como pilotos de teste de seu próximo lançamento, uma adaptação moderna das velhas barracas enfeitiçadas com tamanhos que comportariam de três até dez pessoas confortavelmente e em três modelos distintos conforme o bolso do cliente, sendo a Conforto, Luxo Soft e o modelo Realeza, o mais sofisticado.

Ninguém se recusou a participar da experiência, ainda que Harry tivesse de ter uma boa conversa com Draco para que ele experimentasse a novidade, pois o loiro não fazia o tipo aventureiro e para ele dormir em barraca sempre foi coisa de pobretão sem classe.

Logicamente os Malfoy-Potter ficaram na barraca mais sofisticada, com direito a sala de estar, sala de jantar conjugada com uma cozinha bem equipada, uma varanda coberta, aquecimento central, um banheiro, um lavabo e três quartos. A mobília era toda em cores claras, na sala uma lareira moderna conjugada com um felpudo tapete e um sofá enorme dava um toque aconchegante no ambiente. A iluminação em lugar das tochas tradicionais era feita por globos de uma luz muito branca que com um pequeno feitiço diminuíam de intensidade.

Jorge e Angelina também testaram uma das tendas mágicas, mas esta era especial. Segundo o ruivo "um perfeito ninho de amor" sendo imprópria para mães e menores de idade.

Na verdade a festa do final do ano foi bastante divertida e todos aprovaram as "casas portáteis". Até Draco admitiu que aceitaria acampar com a família numa das barracas da Gemialidades, e Jorge sempre negociante, avisou a todos que as unidades poderiam ser personalizadas ao gosto do cliente.

Molly estava radiante, seu ano havia começado do jeito que ela gostava. Casa lotada, todos os filhos, netos e amigos reunidos numa comemoração que se estendeu até o final da tarde do dia seguinte, e a senhora teve certeza de que muita coisa importante aconteceria no ano que chegava.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Janeiro chegou trazendo muita neve, um frio fora do comum e tudo parecia em ritmo de hibernação. Os negócios estavam andando, as crianças crescendo e as comunicações eram feitas basicamente via flú, pois com a onda de nevascas nem as corujas conseguiam voar com segurança.

Draco era um amante do inverno, estava sempre bem disposto e nos dias límpidos a família passeava pelo jardim coberto de branco, bem agasalhados e com feitiços de aquecimento, mas na maior parte das vezes as crianças aproveitavam o fraco sol invernal no solarium da mansão.

Aproveitando os dias em casa, Draco estudava compenetrado o livro que Harry lhe dera de Natal: "Encontrando seu animago interior" e ansiava conseguir tomar a forma de um animal. Harry vendo o afinco dele, o auxiliava em exercícios de relaxamento e foco mágico.

Harry recebia torpedos dos caçadores com as informações coletadas e montou um perfil comportamental de Visar Kushtim, repassando as informações mais úteis para Alfie a fim de acelerar as buscas.

No início de fevereiro as nevascas ficaram mais espaçadas, as visitas dos amigos mais constantes e as corujas voltaram à atividade.

Draco estava progredindo no assunto do animago, faltava um mínimo para descobrir seu animal e algum treino para poder transformar-se.

Numa tarde particularmente gelada, Harry recebeu um recado de Bolton e combinou de encontrá-lo em seu refúgio no dia seguinte, pois o loiro estaria numa reunião de negócios.

Na metade da tarde do dia combinado, o moreno estava apreciando uma fumegante xícara de mochaccino quando o servo apareceu.

Bolton não via o mestre desde novembro e sua vontade era de jogar-se aos pés dele, sentir o cheiro daquela pele e finalmente ter seu maior desejo satisfeito, afinal ele havia conseguido as informações do paradeiro daquela aberração de bruxo.

Mas como rezava a boa educação, ele manteve uma distância respeitosa e com uma mesura entregou ao mestre o pergaminho com as informações coletadas.

Harry desenrolou os papéis e os leu com uma calma estudada, mantendo sempre uma expressão neutra até o final da leitura, e quando levantou os olhos se deparou com o olhar castanho esperançoso e cheio de paixão insatisfeita, o fazendo lembrar-se da última "reunião" deles palavra por palavra.

Ele sabia muito bem o que Alfie estava esperando e como que entendendo o que seu mestre estava pensando, o homem chegou mais perto e se ajoelhou ao lado da cadeira do moreno.

Harry fitou o rosto bonito e deu um sorriso que não chegava aos olhos dizendo:

- Você foi muito eficiente Bolton e realmente merece uma recompensa.

Os olhos castanhos escureceram subitamente, as pupilas se dilataram e a respiração de Alfie acelerou enquanto sua mente processava as palavras do mestre. Finalmente sua aspiração seria realizada, ele seria tomado por seu mestre, por Harry Potter, aquele de sobreviveu e o subjugou. Várias imagens antecipando o acontecimento brotavam em sua mente, relembrando o corpo dos pontos de prazer, das posições preferidas e sua boca salivava, antecipando a delícia de como seria ter o sexo de Harry preenchendo sua boca e seu corpo.

Mas a voz sarcástica do mestre o tirou do devaneio no qual se afundava com extrema rapidez:

- Bolton... Eu já falei mil vezes: não se perca sonhando acordado, sua mente fica vulnerável. Eu vi algumas das imagens na sua mente, e sinto dizer que elas não vão se concretizar.

O corpo de Alfie se encolheu como se tivesse levado uma bofetada e os olhos castanhos se encheram de dor, mas ele não se atreveu a proferir uma única palavra, embora sua expressão magoada falasse mais alto do que palavras inflamadas.

Então o moreno estendeu a mão e acariciou o cabelo macio, trazendo a cabeça do servo para mais perto de seu rosto, falando num tom baixo e envolvente:

- Não vai ser exatamente como você concebeu Alfie, mas eu cumpro o que prometo. Eu disse que todo trabalho bem feito merece uma recompensa, e você vai ter a sua. – os dedos de Harry traçavam caminhos pela pele perfeita do homem, que se aquecia com seu toque. - Eu vou te satisfazer e te fazer gritar tão alto que você não vai ter voz nem para se despedir de mim. Agora seja obediente e fique de quatro a minha frente.

Ansiando pela satisfação, Bolton fez o que lhe foi pedido sem hesitação e ergueu o rosto, fitando Harry a sua frente que falou:

- Bom menino Alfie. Agora olhe dentro dos meus olhos, desta vez não será uma ilusão mental. – E conjurou: - Evanesco! - A roupa de Bolton sumiu o deixando numa situação ainda mais submissa; agora estava nu, excitado e de quatro na frente do homem que tinha o completo controle da sua vida.

Com uma expressão apreciativa Harry falou: - Você tem um belo corpo Bolton. - Curvas harmoniosas, a pele pálida com um toque dourado, poucos pêlos, corpo de porte atlético, mas ainda assim de aparência delicada, as nádegas arredondadas em perfeita simetria; em suma, uma tentação encarnada. "Por Merlin! Se Draco sonhar que eu olhei o corpo de outro homem com apreciação, minha estadia no quarto de hóspedes será infinita!". - E livrando-se do pensamento desagradável murmurou: - Centum diligo manuum!¹

O homem nu se arrepiou todo, a sensação era de vários pares de mãos que o acariciavam, fazendo seu corpo reagir e estremecer.

O moreno segurando o rosto dele deu um sorriso ladino comentando: - Você vai trepar com os meus olhos Bolton, somente com os meus olhos. Olhe para mim e sinta todo o prazer possível.

A tortura sensual se prolongou por um bom tempo, e Bolton sentia como se pares e mais pares de mãos, ora pequenas e gentis, ora mais pesadas e calosas o acariciassem por inteiro, fazendo seu corpo se agitar, arrepiar, sentir dor com os arranhões, relaxar com os movimentos suaves, ficar duro de uma maneira quase dolorosa enquanto alguns pares de mãos fantasma acariciavam seu escroto e períneo ao mesmo tempo em que outras beliscavam seus mamilos, tapas lhe foram aplicados com dolorosa diligencia, dedos invisíveis enredavam em seus cabelos os puxando de forma brusca. Quase em desespero ele resistia, negando-se a cortar contado com as íris verdes, o hálito de seu mestre se confundindo com sua própria e entrecortada respiração.

Ele estava num frenesi de sensações e gritou alto quando sentiu um dedo sondar e se empurrar para dentro dele, entrando e saindo sem pressa e sem lubrificação, o rasgando, sem se importar com sua agonia, ainda que encoberta por prazer.

Lentamente outros dedos se juntaram na penetração, e várias mãos se ocuparam em saciá-lo, instintivamente o quadril se empinou dando mais abertura entre as nádegas para aqueles que o acossavam, era um deleite doloroso, dedos finos, longos, grossos, suaves, calosos e com afiadas unhas o invadiam machucando a mucosa delicada fazendo um filete de sangue escorrer por suas pernas enquanto o estímulo das outras mãos prosseguia. Ele nem sabia mais onde estava, quem era ou o que realmente estava se passando ali, gritando a cada roçada em sua próstata sensibilizada, a cada bombeada em seu sexo doloridamente duro e quando pensou que fosse se acabar, algo garroteou a base de seu pênis impedindo o gozo enquanto mãos continuavam acariciando sem trégua, dedos o penetravam cada vez mais, o dilatando, e ele sentiu algo mais que dedos, uma mão inteira e miraculosamente lubrificada estava praticamente dentro dele, o punho girava lentamente, estimulando sua próstata de maneira quase impossível, o fazendo atingir um limiar de excitação nunca antes alcançado. Ele só conseguia gemer e gritar num tom cada vez mais rouco, com os olhos presos nas esmeraldas de Potter que nem pareciam piscar, atentas a cada reação sua.

A penetração ficou mais profunda o invadindo até onde não parecia possível, enquanto ele era fustigado por beliscões, arranhões, tapas, apertões e carinhos. O suor escorria, seu corpo dolorido e extremamente excitado se rendia aos estímulos cada vez mais enlouquecedores e ele teve a certeza de que morreria ou desmaiaria em pouco tempo, mas o anel que apertava a base do seu sexo foi afrouxado e mais uma vez sua próstata foi acariciada de ângulos inimagináveis, o fazendo gritar como se a alma estivesse sendo arrancada de seu corpo, incontáveis mãos o masturbaram numa velocidade e intensidade impensável e ele gozou sem parar espargindo sua semente pelo tapete e piso, açoitado pelos espasmos, e sua mente se perdeu no turbilhão de sensações, até cair quase desacordado aos pés de Harry, que o fitava com uma expressão de dever cumprido.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se recuperou o suficiente para se erguer nos braços e fitar o Mestre com uma expressão ainda enlevada, tentou falar, mas a voz não saiu, e o moreno disse:

- Eu cumpro o que prometo Bolton, nunca se esqueça disto. Agora se vista e suma. Eu chamo se necessitar dos seus préstimos, adeus. – sem dar mais atenção ao homem, Harry voltou ao seu mochaccino, saboreando a bebida magicamente aquecida enquanto folheava distraidamente a última edição do Profeta Diário.

E nada mais restou ao servo do que cumprir a ordem direta do mestre. Mais uma vez fora frustrado em seu desejo de ser amado e compreendido. Seu corpo embora abusado, estava satisfeito, mas o coração sangrava e a alma doía. Para ele ainda não era a hora de perder a esperança de um dia ser amado por Harry Potter.

Então ele partiu; com o corpo ferido, a mente fervendo de humilhação e desespero para mais uma longa espera. Era um suplicio agridoce que ele sabia que cumpriria de bom grado.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Com as informações de Alfie, a exata localização de Kushtim foi revelada e ele sabia que o bruxo não conseguiria deixar o esconderijo até que o volume de neve diminuísse bastante. Uma cabana de caça no limiar do circulo polar ártico era realmente um bom esconderijo, mas ao mesmo tempo o fugitivo ficaria impedido de deixar as cercanias.

O inverno estava rigoroso naquele ano, então o moreno sabia que teria tempo até o início de março para planejar calmamente a captura de Visar; matá-lo seria fácil e rápido, um fim justo mas ordinário para um homem insano. Ele realmente gostaria de fazer o bruxo sofrer na pele um pouco da dor e desepero que havia inlfingido às suas inúmeras vítimas; e com um sorriso maquiavélico, foi pesquisar os obscuros e perigosos livros da sua biblioteca particular.

A semana seguinte foi de júbilo para Draco que descobriu que seu animago seria um felino, mas os dias foram passando, e as sessões de relaxamento e foco mágico para sua transformação pareciam ter chegado ao limite, ele tentou de tudo, desde olhar fotos de felinos até espalhar ramos de erva-dos-gatos pela sala, pois sabia que os felinos achavam o cheiro irresistível, mas nada parecia funcionar.

Harry entendendo a frustração do marido resolveu dar um empurrãozinho. Conjurando os mesmos encantos usados em Kai e Amy, fez uma pequena doação de magia para o loiro que finalmente chegou à sua forma animaga.

Harry sentado no chão com as pernas cruzadas abriu um sorriso lento e divertido, que Draco da sua forma animaga revidou com um som ainda estranho, nem humano, nem animal.

Ele precisava adaptar-se, conciliar a mente humana com os instintos do seu animal, e num primeiro momento a coisa parecia um tanto confusa, assim como andar em quatro patas não era tão fácil quanto parecia.

Tomando consciência de seu novo corpo ele se espichou, balançou o rabo e apurou os ouvidos, era tudo tão diferente!

Depois de algumas tentativas ele conseguiu coordenar melhor as patas e começou a caminhar pelo aposento, ainda um tanto trôpego.

Quando ficou mais confiante, se virou para encarar Harry que continuava sorrindo para ele e falou: - Realmente Draco, combina perfeitamente com você! Lindo, branco, elegante e orgulhoso. Vem cá, eu quero ver se este pelo é tão sedoso quanto parece.

Com uma expressão de desdém, o enorme gato branco chegou perto do outro bruxo que passou a mão no lombo do animal e coçou um ponto atrás das orelhas fazendo o gato se retorcer e ronronar em aprovação.

O moreno continuou sorrindo e conversou sobre ouvir seu animal interior e aprender a usar os instintos para coisas úteis.

Nos dias seguintes, os dois continuaram com as sessões de transformação e no finalzinho do mês, o loiro que já estava apto a passar quase uma hora em sua forma animal, resolveu ir à forra com Harry por conta do episódio no bosque.

O moreno estava há horas na biblioteca pesquisando sabe-se lá o que e perecia muito concentrado na tarefa. O enorme gato branco entrou silenciosamente no aposento e notou que o marido estava quase cochilando. Sem nenhum ruído ele chegou até sua presa, colocou as garras afiadas à mostra e as enterrou nas coxas do homem que acordou num pulo com a dor de ter a calça e a pele rasgadas.

Bufando de raiva ele só teve tempo de ver uma sombra branca se esgueirando pela porta e gritou: - Draco! Você me paga!

E tomando a forma do terrier escocês se lançou na perseguição do felino.

Os pobres elfos tomaram um enorme susto com a desvairada correria dos dois animais pela casa, fazendo um alarido louco, subindo e descendo pelas escadarias, entrando pelos aposentos, derrubando cadeiras e quebrando objetos de decoração. A perseguição findou quando Draco se viu encurralado numa sala pouco usada e sem rota de escape. Harry em sua forma canina rosnava irritadamente para ele que instintivamente eriçou os pelos e se colocou em posição de ataque com as garras de fora.

O terrier avançou latindo e com um salto elástico o enorme gato branco arranhou o focinho do cão que recuou ganindo e voltou à sua forma humana, mostrando quatro feios arranhões que atravessavam seu rosto. Com uma expressão fechada e tentando pegar o gato que se esgueirava pelos cantos, teve os antebraços arranhados ,mas finalmente pegou o felino furioso pela nuca e o imobilizou, comandando que ele voltasse à forma humana.

Draco agitado pela perseguição e mergulhado no instinto animal levou um bom tempo para se transformar e foi encarado por um Harry machucado, com o rosto bastante arranhado e nada contente que disparou:

- O que te deu Draco? Resolveu mergulhar na alma felina? Eu não sou um daqueles brinquedinhos de afiar as unhas, sabia? Não foi engraçado.

O loiro respondeu: - Não era para ser engraçado.

- E qual foi o motivo do ataque?

- Para você ter uma provinha do seu próprio remédio querido. Não tem graça nenhuma ser atacado por um animal.

- Draco! Ainda é sobre o episódio do bosque? Eu achei que havíamos superado aquilo.

- E superamos, mas você realmente achou que nunca receberia o troco? Eu mudei, mas ainda sou sonserino e acima de tudo um Malfoy. Olho por olho, dente por dente.

Com os olhos brilhando, o peito arfando e o sangue inundado de adrenalina pela aventura, Draco avançou no marido de forma selvagem, rasgando roupas, mordendo, fazendo uma trilha de chupões pelo pescoço e ombros do moreno, apertando as coxas dele que grunhiu de dor, pois as garras afiadas haviam feito um belo estrago.

Mas o loiro não parecia se importar e prosseguiu e exploração um tanto violenta. Harry primeiramente abismado, começou a reagir aos toques brutos e puxando a cabeça de Draco, esmagou seus lábios nos dele, num beijo que ainda misturava um tanto de raiva, surpresa e luxúria.

Ele era um dominante, mas quando o loiro saía do sério e soltava as amarras abraçando seu lado mais obscuro, Harry não via nenhum problema em abrir mão do controle.

As carícias eram pesadas, as unhas dele sempre afiadas, traçaram novos arranhões por seu peito e costas fazendo a pele arder, mas o desconforto era mitigado pela boca incansável os arquejos da respiração em seu ouvido que o faziam se arrepiar todo, e a maneira como o marido se esfregava nele, parecendo um gato no cio era sem dúvida excitante

Usando o peso do corpo, Draco foi empurrando Harry até que ele ficasse encostado numa sólida escrivaninha de carvalho, continuando a acariciar e arranhar ele arrancou os farrapos da calça e cuecas, sorrindo de maneira safada ao ver o moreno duro como rocha apesar da dor e da brutalidade das carícias. Lambendo os lábios apreciativamente, ele fez o marido deitar sobre o móvel, mantendo os quadris do outro no ar, e a única forma de manter o equilíbrio era trançar as pernas em torno da cintura do loiro que falou:

- Quem diria que o bruxo mais poderoso da atualidade tem um ladinho masoquista? Mas eu gosto... E vou te foder tanto, que você vai lembrar deste momento por toda a semana, cada vez que você sentar.

O sorriso de Draco aumentou ao ver Harry estremecer por inteiro e ficar ainda mais duro. - E você vai adorar cada minuto, não é mesmo Harry?

O moreno arfante só conseguiu articular um trêmulo sim enquanto o marido acariciava as coxas arranhadas e deslizava os polegares pela junção das pernas com a bacia, tocando a pele delicada próxima do sexo pulsante sem nunca realmente encostar lá.

A outra mão deslizou pelo abdômen e se dedicou a beliscar os mamilos até que estivessem dolorosamente sensíveis, e maldosamente o loiro molhava os dedos com saliva, circundava os botões eretos e depois os soprava, fazendo o moreno se remexer e gemer.

Com rapidez, Draco livrou-se das roupas e se inclinou sobre o marido esparramando sobre a escrivaninha, fazendo sua ereção se esfregar na de Harry. Ele também acabou gemendo por conta do contato. Seu auto-controle estava por um fio, Harry era muito sexy com aqueles olhos verdes brilhantes, as bochechas coradas, um corpo de babar e aquele abandono o enlouquecia.

- Você me quer? - Falou o loiro.

E a resposta veio no sibilar da língua das cobras, fazendo um arrepio descer pela coluna dele e sua ereção pulsar em resposta.

A mão de pele clara começou a deslizar insistentemente pelo abdômen e coxas do moreno, e a cada passada descendo mais próximo das nádegas. Harry estava louco de desejo e a cada passada das mãos ele procurava puxar o marido para mais perto, fazer com que aqueles dedos longos chegassem logo ao destino, mas Draco estava decidido e continuou no mesmo ritmo, embora sua respiração também estivesse acelerada.

Harry estava chegando ao limite e sentiu aquela conhecida sensação que se concentrava em seu baixo ventre, mas Draco comandou:

- Nem pense em se acabar agora.

E o moreno agoniado tentava se controlar, embora estivesse a um passo da realização. Depois de um tempo que pareceu interminável ele ouviu o loiro murmurar alguma coisa e sentiu um dedo coberto de gel se insinuar por sua entrada, sem conseguir refrear o gemido alto.

Logo, mais um dedo entrou e no ritmo lento do entra e sai foram inclinados para atingir o ponto sensível que fez o moreno se arquear todo e gritar alto: - Oh! Draco!

Mas o outro não deu trégua, inserindo um terceiro dedo entre deslizamentos, giros e movimentos de tesoura, fazendo Harry implorar para ser empalado.

Num determinado momento ele grunhiu com a falta de contato, mas logo Draco apoiou uma de suas pernas no ombro e direcionou a ereção para a entrada piscante do moreno, se esfregando devagar, mas sem penetrá-lo e falou:

- É isto que você quer?

O moreno só balançou a cabeça em concordância, em seguida perdendo o fôlego ao ser penetrado profundamente numa única e rápida estocada. Então o loiro se moveu saindo dele bem lentamente, fazendo o moreno reclamar e novamente perdendo o fôlego ao ser penetrado de forma rápida e profunda mais uma vez. O ritmo se manteve o mesmo até que Draco fez com que ele apoiasse os calcanhares nos seus ombros e mudasse para um ritmo vertiginoso de estocadas, sempre fortes e profundas.

Numa girada de quadril, o loiro acertou o ponto de prazer o marido, que grunhiu alto chamando por seu nome num tom rouco e apaixonado, fazendo Draco perder o controle e investir com toda sua força enquanto Harry se masturbava freneticamente, até que numa estocada particularmente violenta o moreno se deixou levar pelo êxtase sendo seguido de perto pelo loiro.

Algum tempo depois, a onda de endorfina foi diminuindo, o cansaço se avizinhando e junto com ele a ardência e desconforto nos machucados voltaram com força total, forçando Harry a mover-se e gemer de dor ao sentar na madeira dura do tampo da escrivaninha, parecendo totalmente esgotado.

Desta vez foi Draco quem fez às vezes de curandeiro, colocando os medicamentos na água do banho e cobrindo com ungüentos as unhadas mais profundas.

Enquanto eles repousavam no quarto, olhando a cortina de neve que caía lá fora, Draco numa voz sonolenta falou:

- Eu te amo, mas isto não quer dizer que eu concorde com todos os seus atos e nem vai me impedir de retaliar quando eu achar que você merece. Eu pertenço a você de corpo e alma e espero que a recíproca seja verdadeira. Afinal você é apenas humano, mas eu não gosto de dividir o que é meu e não admito traição. Realmente espero nunca perder a confiança em você Harry...

Os olhos do loiro foram se fechando lentamente e ele dormiu. Harry que estava sonolento, subitamente perdeu o sono depois das palavras do marido. Draco parecia ter um sexto sentido, pegando as coisas no ar. Ele não tinha a mínima intenção de trair seu loiro, mas não era cego para as tentações, embora não custasse se policiar um pouco mais.

DHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Micro aulinha de história:

1 - Eleanor Roosevelt nasceu em 1884 e passou sua infância atormentada pelo alcoolismo que circundava sua família. Na juventude, foi estudar em Londres, no colégio da família Souvestre, e foi lá que abriu sua mente para questões feministas.

Em março de 1905, casou-se com seu primo Franklin Delano Roosevelt, que mais tarde, entre 1933 e 1945, seria presidente dos Estados Unidos.

Eleanor passou a se envolver efetivamente com questões relacionadas aos direitos humanos a partir de 1920. Apesar de ser esposa de um político, encontrou tempo para se dedicar a melhoria de vida dos mais pobres.

Entre seus trabalhos, podem ser destacados a ajuda que deu à fundação da UNICEF e também na elaboração da Declaração Universal dos Direitos Humanos. Além disso, aos 61 anos, Eleanor foi convidada para presidir a primeira Assembléia Geral da ONU.

Eleanor faleceu em 1962, em Nova York.

2 - A filha de Hermione nasceu dia 2 de Dezembro, uma data bem ao gosto da defensora dos "frascos e comprimidos": A ONU instituiu este dia como o DIA INTERNACIONAL PARA A ABOLIÇÃO DE ESCRAVATURA em 2005. Que data melhor para a fundadora da F.A.L.E. trazer a filha ao mundo? (Tá pessoal, eu sei que aqui no Brasil dia 2 de Dezembro é o dia do samba, mas estamos falando de HP e a fic se passa na Europa, OK?)

OOoooOOoooOOoooOO

Nota explicativa:

¹ : Centum diligo manuum! = (cem mãos de amante) Este feitiço faz o recebedor sentir mãos fantasmas o acariciando e as ações são comandadas conforme a vontade de quem lançou o encanto (criado por mim, Topaz Sprout em Dez. 2010).


End file.
